A Prankster and his Redhead
by BlueShards
Summary: Its 1977. Lily Evans is starting her seventh year at Hogwarts and she is head girl. While that is amazing, she is not really ecstatic when she realizes who the head boy is. However, James Potter seems to have changed for the better, and it is up to Lily to notice and appreciate his efforts. But dark times lie ahead and it is essential to build good relationships and smile.
1. Chapter 1

A Prankster and a Redhead

 _ _A Harry Potter Fanfic.__

 _ _Category: Canon; Romance and_ _Humor_ _.__

 _ _Rating: M__

Characters: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Prewitt Longbottom, Dorcas Meadows, and Mary MacDonald

 _ _Pairing: Lily Evans Potter and James Potter.__

CHAPTER 1 Thoughts and Feelings

It was August 21st, 1977. Lily Evans sat on her desk, staring out of the only window in her tiny bedroom at the sky that was shot with saffron and streaked with blue, bathing in the last light of the setting sun. She sighed. This was her last year at Hogwarts and after that she would be on her own, alone. Well maybe not so alone as her friends; Alice Prewitt, Dorcas Meadows and Mary MacDonald would probably be with her and support her. But she was sure that once school ended she would lose her home most likely. Lily's sister Petunia was a muggle and in spite of having her younger sister as a witch, Petunia was so against it all and so overcome by jealousy that she never lost any opportunity to call Lily a freak. Being away at school Lily could tolerate it all quite well, but once her seventh year ended, she would have come back home and bear Petunia's spite, her parents' vain attempts to unite the sisters and a horrible invasion of privacy; Lily loved her parents but they could never accept the fact that Lily was nearly an adult and could look after herself. Petunia was engaged, to a huge whale of a man, Vernon Dursley who was very well settled in his family business of a drilling company in Surrey. But Vernon being away in America securing some important deals for his company meant it would be over a year for Petunia to finally get married and move out. Lily was not at all prepared to take the chance.

"No way am I coming back home after school," lily muttered to herself. "I'll get into healer training and get a place of my own," she assured herself.

But even as she said this she could recognize a twinge of fear within her. The air around the wizarding world was changing. She could feel it like any other person with a drop of magic in them. Dark times lay ahead and the war had already spread throughout the country. There was a madman at large; Voldemort who raged a deadly propaganda against blood. He seemed to want to eradicate anybody who was not a pureblood from the entire wizarding community and muggle-borns like Lily did not stand a chance, even the half bloods and purebloods that did not support this were in danger. They were branded as blood traitors and the killings were increasing each day. This enraged Lily like never before. Voldemort's evil, pathetic cause, in which he pulled in more and more followers, mostly Slytherins who were his special "death eaters" had given her nothing but pain; her ex best friend, Severus Snape, being a Slytherin, had been sucked into the dark arts, people of her blood, her fellow muggle-borns, were dying by the minute and there was a absolute sense of fear all around her school. The Ministry of Magic was not functioning at all, crippling under the pressure of the war. Voldemort's people had already infiltrated the Ministry at many levels and it was only a matter of time that the Ministry would fall. The Auror Department was the only honestly functioning department. But even then the fear of getting killed and facing brutal situations did not appeal to many and so the number of dark wizard catchers were dwindling.

Lily shifted in her chair and looking at the distance she could make out a hazy shape of an owl flying towards her window from the orange horizon. Not knowing what else to do, Lily opened her widow wide and gripped her wand hard, ready to protect herself should the need arise. But as the owl came closer, she recognized its tawny feathers. It was the school owl, carrying a couple of letters embossed with the Hogwarts seal. She pulled the string around the claws of the owl, freeing the letters, and giving the owl a pat and a couple of owl treats, she set it free again. "Why are there two letters?" Lily wondered to herself. Opening the first letter she found it was the normal letter informing her of the new school year and enclosing a list of all the requirements. However slitting the flap of the next envelope, and reading it, Lily had to stifle a scream.

"Merlin," she gasped and dropped it.

The letter stared at her, each word standing bold and clear in the loopy, thin handwriting of her headmaster.

 **Dear Miss Evans,**

 **This is to inform you that you have been chosen as the Head Girl for the upcoming year. I am sure that you will be successful in fulfilling your responsibilities and duties. You are requested to hold a meeting for the prefects in the Prefect Compartment in the Hogwarts' Express, along with the Head Boy, to inform the prefects of their duties and patrolling schedules. On reaching the school I would like you and the Head Boy to meet me. I am pleased to tell you that this year the school Heads will enjoy the privilege of the Heads Dormitories along with a private common room.**

 **Wishing you well,**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,**

 **Headmaster,**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

But this was not what had caused Lily to gasp in shock and drop the letter. Sure, she was a bit startled at being able to get the post, a position she had been working foe since her first day. But no, it was the post script on the letter.

 **P.S. the Head Boy this year is James Potter.**

James Potter! JAMES POTTER! "Oh hell! Bloody sodding hell!" Lily cursed.

"How on earth did Potter get head Boy?" Lily asked herself.

" _You know how_ ," a voice inside her head said _." Potter has changed. You admitted it yourself."_

"It's true," Lily mused.

Her reaction was just a residue of her past with Gryffindor's famous Quidditch Captain. James Potter being a spoiled brat in his first year had somehow taken a strange liking to Lily Evans and ever since had been her bane of existence. Well at least till halfway through last year. During the first two years, he had pleased himself by pranking Lily, changing her robes shocking pink, changing the color of her hair from red to green or worse ruining her homework. Sometime in third year, discovering that girls fawned over him too easily, he had finally decided to charm Lily with gross pickup lines and ask her out. To Potter's shock, Lily refused him. Thus began the legendary mission: pursue Lily Evans. He asked her out every day, but did not stop dating other girls and playing mean pranks, disrupting order. In fifth year, a prank on Severus Snape had finally sparked Snape's vicious frustration and had cost Lily her friendship. Though at first she had blamed Potter, now she couldn't do so anymore, it would have happened sooner or later. There was too much tension between Snape and her. The word "mudblood" still rang in her ears as it was yesterday that Severus had spat it at her and she guessed Potter had actually done her a favor. But as the war situation worsened, James Potter grew up. He went from an arrogant git, a blithering fool, to a kind, generous boy, who was ready to be vocal about the wrongs that the Death Eaters were doing, and could handle any curse, hex, dark or simply mischievous that was thrown at him. He simply became a better man. His pranks were now pretty harmless, and his humor had lost the previous underlying insults, but had become purely witty. James Potter became a greater wizard and Hogwarts needed someone like him.

"Blimey! I sound like I fancy him!" Lily groaned.

" _Maybe you do_ ," the voice in her head was back.

"No! NO, No, NO! I do not fancy Potter!"Lily whispered to herself, vehemently.

" _You know dear, denial isn't just a river in Egypt_!" this time it sounded suspiciously like Alice.

"Oh! Get out of my head! It's very irritating. But I guess I'll write to James and see if he has received his letter yet."

Taking out her quill, Lily set to write a letter to her once upon a time arch nemesis!

 **Hello James.**

 **I guess you have received your letter from Professor Dumbledore. So Potter how did you get Head Boy?! Paid him off I guess. Okay, fine. Yes, I'm joking. I am sure you will do your job. But try one thing funny; I will positively make sure you go through hell. And not a single dirty comment on the heads dorms, Sirius. I know you are reading this too. Anyway do you guys want to meet up in Diagon Alley? Alice, Dorcas, Mary and I are going there on Saturday. Remus will be coming too. No Potter, this is NOT a date! Have a good time boys. Tell the others I said hi.**

 **Be seeing you James.**

 **You too, Sirius!**

 **Lily.**

After sending off her owl, CeCe, with the letter, she skipped downstairs as it was almost dinnertime. That's when she realized. She had called him _James_!

"What's wrong with me?" Lily whispered to herself, a deep blush spreading across her face. It couldn't be that she fancied him. Sure they had been friends for sometime the last year. But James was a player.

" _He has not dated ever since Christmas and even before that none of his relationships had been serious, only lasting as long as a fortnight._ "

"But he hasn't asked me out either. Not for the last four months and I don't care. He is in all this just for the chase. He does not actually have any feelings for me," Lily agued with herself or rather with the Alice in her head.

But deep down she knew that it was no true; James had ceased to be a player in the beginning of sixth year and she did care. She missed his attention. Maybe she did want him to ask her out again. Lily shook all distracting thoughts out of her head and went into the kitchen. She would talk to Alice, Dorcas and Mary soon and sort out her feelings.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Lily grinned as she stood in front of her family.

Her parents immediately looked up expectantly, while Petunia sneered, "I'd love to not guess anything to do with a freak," under her breath.

Lily ignored her, and smiling at her parents, she placed the letter on the table and announced, "I am head girl."

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" her mother exclaimed, hugging her, as her father read the letter.

"Lils, dear, I'm really proud of you. But I want to write to this headmaster of yours. What does he think he is doing? You are NOT going to share a dorm with a BOY," Andrew Evans said, firmly.

"Oh Dad! I'm only going to share a common room with him and we have separate dorms Dad. Quit worrying."

But her soothing talk did nothing when her mom decided to let out a supposedly delighted squeal. "Lily! The Head boy is James Potter? The one you have a crush on?"

"WHAT?" Andrew roared.

Rolling her eyes, Lily replied, "Calm down Dad and Mum no, I definitely do not have a crush on Potter."

"Of course you do dear. You always seem to complain about him. You talk about him all the time. That's your way of saying you like him. Don't worry, you will figure it out. Now tell me how what does he look like?"

Lily sighed. There was no use arguing with her and it wasn't that she was really wrong about anything.

"Well I am not going to listen to that." Andrew stomped out of the room.

Petunia got up too, saying, "Yeah, really, enjoy yourselves. I'm done."

But nothing seemed to affect Rose as she beamed at her youngest daughter.

"Well," Lily hesitated, before continuing, "James is the running Quidditch Captain for three years now. He can top all classes with no effort whatsoever, but he is a total prankster all though is pranks have turned from mean to humorous. And yes mum, I hate, no, hated him before, but now I guess we are friends. That's all."

"Lily, I don't want the boring details. Tell me, is he hot?"

"MUM!" Lily blushed a red as deep as her hair.

"Oh c'mon Lily, please," her mum nearly whined.

"Fine, ok. I guess he is an alright looking bloke. His hair is annoyingly messy and black as soot, he has hazel eyes and I guess Quidditch keeps him all athletic and toned. Now if you want to call all that hot you can. I can't really comment," Lily mumbled.

Her mother gave a delighted laugh. "Honey, you are so adorable and don't worry I'm not going to mess you up any longer."

Still red in the face, Lily started eating her dinner. Saying that she cannot really comment on James Potter's looks had been an outrageous lie; she could do just that for the rest of her life! But embarrassment had made a liar out of her. She sighed as she remembered James as a scrawny eleven year old with messy hair and hazel eyes full of mischief. For the better part of the first three years, he remained just that. But late in third year, he grew a couple of inches and his talent on the pitch won the hearts of many young witches. It was in fourth year that he started taking a strong liking towards her, or maybe it was just obsession on his part, to break through the only girl who hadn't paid him the slightest attention. Through fifth year, James Potter turned out to be an absolute idiot, egoistical to the limit, with girls fawning over his youngest Quidditch Captain ever status. Lily started noticing him only after summer before sixth year, when all of a sudden the tall scrawny messy haired boy came back toned and muscular, with a distinct drop in his voice, that had gone all low and confident. All throughout the year and especially after Christmas break James Potter seemed to have grown up. And deliciously so! Or maybe he had always been so ever since the beginning of the year, and she had just failed to realize it. Lily blushed as she remembered this and cursed under her breath.

Lifting up her empty dishes, she joined her mum at the sink, to help her clean.

"Mum, when you leave for Mrs. Noonan's party on Saturday, could you drive me to London, on your way there?"

"No problem dear. I guess you need to buy your school supplies?"

"Yes, and I promised Alice, Mary and Dorcas that I would meet them."

"Oh that's wonderful dear! Why don't you ask them to dinner? I haven't seen them in ages."

"No mum. That will not be possible. You see some others will also be there."

"Who?" "Um," Lily hesitated, "Remus, Sirius, Peter and…, and James."

"Oh Lily! Then we should definitely have them over for dinner!" Rose squealed!

"Mum, no. You know that won't go well. Remember last time Alice came over for dinner?"

Rose simply nodded and sighed, "Petunia."

Her daughters would never be best friends, but she had hoped that they could move past their differences. And now it seemed to be too late.

James Potter stared at the shiny badge in his hands, fiddling with it as the bold capital letters, HB, caught the last rays of the rapidly vanishing sunlight, twinkling at him, as if almost mocking him into backing out of the responsibility that came with it. This was a complete shock to him. He was James Potter, marauder, obnoxious prankster, heartbreaker, Gryffindor's star chaser and Quidditch captain; simply in no position to lead the entire student body. He had been sure that Remus was going to receive the honors; the respected, well mannered prefect that he was. But no, it was him who got landed with this horrifying task. Suddenly there was a deafening crack, as three people suddenly apparated on his bed! Jumping almost a foot high in air, James glared at his three friends as they flashed him cheeky grins.

"Well, Prongs, I have brought, Mr. Moony, and Mr. Wormtail, to help me soothe your troubling oils, and pour water into them" , Sirius grinned.

Sirius Black, nicknamed Padfoot; tall, muscular and lean, with long shaggy black hair, falling into elegant locks, dark, storm gray eyes and easy smile, a personality that screamed "playboy", the ultimate rebel and James' best mate. Those two were closer than brothers.

"Sirius, you mean pour oil into troubled waters, not the other way round, idiot!" Remus Lupin muttered, shaking his head at his friend's attempt to make a clever remark. Remus was tall, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a werewolf, and hence the nickname Moony. Remus was the only one in the group who paid attention to studies and was more or less kind and caring, at least that's what he came across as when the James and Sirius were categorized as arrogant pranksters. But it was no secret that Lupin was a Marauder, through and through. On his right sat a short, slightly watery brown eyed pudgy boy, with blond hair. Peter Pettigrew. Many questioned why Peter was a part of the Marauders; he lacked the charm, the wit and the popularity, but there he was, a very special person to the other three if not to anyone else in the school. Still at times he did feel left out, when James, Sirius and Remus planned and got along together, but somehow they failed to include him, not that they did so deliberately; it just happened.

"Never mind," Sirius said, flippantly, brushing aside Remus' correction. "Prongsie here needs our help in convincing him that he is good for the job."

"Well James, Sirius is right you know," Remus said. "Anyway given who this year's Head Girl is, I don't know why you are still thinking about giving up the post," he continued, smirking.

"What?" James sat up so fast that Peter almost toppled off the bed, sniggering. "You mean, Evans? Evans is Head girl?"

"Really James who else did you think would get that position?" Remus said, shaking his head at his friend's idiocy.

"You know mate, this could be my year," James declared.

"No way, she hates him."

James had slid back under the covers again.

"But, she seemed pretty friendly to you since Christmas," Peter mumbled from the floor.

"Wormtail's right Prongs."

"He is?" James blinked up at Remus, scrambling up as a new ray of hope appeared. Almost at the same time a small grey owl flew in through the window and landed on James' bed.

"Who is writing to me now?" James grumbled as he pulled out a letter from the owl's claws.

Sirius let out a low whistle as he read Lily's letter over James' shoulder. "She is warm for your form mate," Sirius whooped, delightedly.

"Wow Prongs, you really have a chance."

"You think so Peter?"

"I definitely think so James."

" But you need to listen to me," Remus moved to sit in front of James as the latter, sat up straighter, all set to polish up his act to win the lady of his dreams. "You are going to show her that you are charming, helpful, kind and generous."

"Aw Moony, aren't I always?" James winked.

"See there you go, acting silly again. You need to be a perfect gentleman. You need to throw your entire set of cheesy pick up lines out of the window and become her friend. Don't ask her out again'"

"What? But then she will not…,"

"James shut up. Don't ask her out again till she can trust you completely. She likes you now well enough but she is not ready, give her time. And in the meantime stop dating every other girl that batters her eyelashes at you."

"Moony that was," Peter trailed off, as James sat pondering all that Remus had said.

"And oh, you need to stop taking Padfoot's advice on how to get girls."

"Hey, I am wounded, Moony, my man."

"I don't care," Remus retorted rudely.

This ensued into a full blown pillow fight. James suddenly stood up and bellowing out a war cry, "I am going to date Lily Evans this year," he too joined his mates in rolling all over the floor, till Mrs. Potter decided to save the room from demolition.

"Boys! What are you doing?" "Stop messing up the covers! Sirius get off the bed and James stop beating Peter with the pillow," Mrs. Potter nearly screeched. But none of them seemed to pay her any attention. "Alright. That's it. No pudding for you at dinner."

That did the trick! Almost immediately, James and Sirius jumped up and let go of the other two. Peter emerged from the covers sputtering and Remus, the only polite one, tried to straighten the covers and mumbled a feeble "sorry" as Mrs. Potter continued to glare at them. Seeing that the angry elderly witch was showing no signs of calming down, James and Sirius decided to turn on their so-called charm.

"Hello Mum!" the two of grinned identically.

"You know mum, Jamsiepoo here has gotten something very honorable. From school."

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked. James glared as Sirius took the badge and both letters, handing them over to her.

"Oh my Merlin. JAMES!" Mrs. Potter screamed. "M-my dear b-b-boy is Head Boy, j-j-just like y-your father!" and with that she promptly burst into tears, tackling James in a bear hug.

Hearing her screams, Mr. Potter had already rushed into the room and reading the letter, he gave James a thumbs-up. "Now come on Effie, let go of him. The boy can barely breathe," he said to his wife, ruffling James' already tousled hair.

"Yes, yes, okay. But I'm just so happy. Now, wait a minute, wasn't there another letter?"

James looked positively horrified at the idea of his mother reading Lily's letter! He glanced desperately at his friends, but they merely sniggered, highly amused at Euphemia Potter's display of affections.

"Ah yes, there it is. Is this also from Hogwarts?"

"No mum," came the choked answer.

"Oh! This is wonderful! Lily Evans is head girl! Oh James, maybe I will get to meet her this time?" Mrs. Potter asked, beaming at her son.

"So is this the girl you always talk about James? What was it that you called her, ah, the object of your affections?" Fleamont Potter asked, chuckling at his son's discomfort.

"More like the object of his obsessions!" Sirius called, as James glared at his parents and mates.

"Oh fine. Yes that's her! And Padfoot shut up!" he growled.

Mrs. Potter smiled at her son and left the room with her husband, calling, "James I think you should definitely go to Diagon Alley. You and Sirius need new robes. I swear s you have Stretching Jinxes on yourselves. But I won't accompany. I'm sure Remus can look after you!"

"Yes mum," James muttered, collapsing on his bed.

"You know Prongs, I reckon you should reply to Evans' letter," Peter remarked from his perch on top of James's desk and Remus nodded.

"Yeah! Let's help Prongs here to write his beloved Lilykins a letter!" Sirius cooed.

"I swear Sirius I'll kill if you don't get out of the room in 2 minutes," James said, glowering darkly at Sirius.

"You break my heart Prongs! But never mind, I'm hungry. Coming Moony? Wormtail? The kitchens are calling us and oh, tell Lilykins that I call dibs on godfather to your firstborn!"

James sighed in relief as his friends exited the bedroom. He sat down at his desk and pulling out a fresh piece of parchment he started writing, keeping in mind all the advice Remus had given a little while ago.

 **My dearest Lilyflower,**

 **I'm so glad you wrote to me. I trust your summers are going well. I received my Hogwarts letter this morning. Bloody owl woke me up! But I have no clue why the hell I have been made Head Boy. I mean I'm not exactly of that material. Right? But I promise I'll do a good job. Lily, I know I've harassed you in the past, but from now on you needn't worry. I will not continue with it. However, this being our last year, I have to ask, would you like to be friends? Please? Pretty please with cherry on top? (Yeah, I learnt that from Meadows!) So, I'll see you on Saturday at Diagon Alley. Sirius, Remus and Peter will come too.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **James.**

 **P.S I know you hate nicknames, but I couldn't resist!**

P.P.S. LILYKINS! Prongs here wasn't letting me write but HELLLLOOOOO! I just wanna say that, I, Sirius Black, will have to be named godfather to Prongs junior or Little Lily! Please, Lilykins? See ya flower!

Sealing the letter, James gave it to his owl, Dom, before tackling his best mate into a headlock.

"Prongs, in that letter you wrote, you were pretty thoughtful," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I was wasn't I?" James said, smiling at the thought of the pretty redhead.

Lily Evans was indeed fascinating to James. In fourth year he had asked her out as a dare, but when she declined, the arrogant prat that he was, he had decided to continue pursuing her and scaring off any boy who so much as glanced at her. He had hated her then best friend Severus Snape, because being a total Gryffindor he had though that it was his duty to hate Slytherins. But later on finding out that Snape and his housemates were into the dark arts, he had been enraged that Lily wasn't aware of what her best friend indulged in. James had noticed, early in his fifth year that Lily Evans was indeed a girl and had all those desirable qualities that girls do. She was one of the, um, more _developed_ girls, with her small but fantastic figure and smooth, white skin. James's personal favorite part had been her eyes and hair. Lily had lovely green eyes that seemed change their shade at her various moods. Normally, they were a deep forest green, but when she was angry or was screaming at him, they turned into a dark green, with light breaking through different layers, and when she was happy, they were the color of the fresh grass on the Quidditch Pitch, a shade of lime, serene and tranquil, often sparkling. Lily was a redhead. But James had never seen anyone with hair so red. Of course, his mother too was a redhead, but her hair was more of a fiery orange. Lily had dark, wine red tresses that went down to her waist. They formed the most wonderful ruby coils, and curls and ringlets around her face, shoulder and down her back. Lily Evans was truly beautiful. In the beginning, James had though that it was a schoolboy crush, but now he understood. He was in love with Lily Evans and he was prepared to fight for her feelings.

"Prongs now that you are Head Boy, does it mean that you are going to go all prim and proper. Because we already have Moony for that."Sirius' voice broke through his reverie.

James studied Sirius face for a second, before breaking into a grin, "nah, I won't do that. I mean we can have fun once in a while right? And that Snivellus with his Death Eater cronies won't be having it too easy. But we can't do anything too harsh okay? Cause Lily will kill me."

Sirius, who had looked quite wary in the beginning now smiled hugely, before throwing his head back and laughing his bark like laughter.

Sirius did not get along with his family. They had all been in Slytherin and Sirius was the only Black ever to be in Gryffindor. His parents fully supported Voldemort, while Sirius hated the Dark Arts with all he had. His parents, cousins, relatives, had all joined in the ranks of Death Eaters and now Sirius was afraid that his little brother, Regulus, who could never say no to his parent, would do so too. Regulus was the only person Sirius ever cared for in his family. Last summer, at the young age of sixteen, Sirius had left his home and come over to James's. The Potters had welcomed Sirius as their own. Though his parent had disowned him, Potters had become family to him in ways they had never been. So he was happy. But at times he did tend to get a little insecure. Sirius had lost so much, that deep down he was afraid of losing James. But he didn't need to worry about that at all. James and Sirius were too close for that. Sometimes it was as if they were just two halves of the same person and Merlin help him who tried to separate them!

CHAPTER 2 Diagon Alley

On Saturday morning, Lily woke up feeling fresh and happy. There seemed to be a distinct cheerful mood to the day. And then she remembered. It was the day that she was supposed to go to Diagon Alley! Oh Merlin, she would see James! Immediately her brain tuned onto panic mode!

"Oh bilmey! What am I supposed to wear?" she muttered as she frantically started emptying out her wardrobe, in search of something suitable.

"What are you doing?" a snotty voice asked from the doorway.

"Tuney. Hi, good morning. I, uh, I'm looking for something to wear."

"Why? Are you going out? Meeting someone?"

"Um ya. I'm going to meet uh Alice and the others. Uh, in London. We're buying school supplies."

"So if you're only meeting the girls, then why the fuss over clothes? Or is there a boy involved?" Petunia demanded.

"Well, um, uh, Tu-t-Tuney, you see, um," Lily stuttered.

"Spare me an explanation. I don't want to know." "Here, wear this." Petunia threw a dress from the pile and turned to go. "By the way Lily, please refrain from calling me Tuney." And with that she left.

Lily shook her head regretfully. Ever since, they were children, she had called Petunia 'Tuney", and now Petunia's words seemed make it clear as to how much the sisters had drifted apart. She looked down at the dress she was holding. It was a pretty, tiffany blue summer dress that she had never worn before. Not waiting to ponder over the choice, she went to take a shower and change into the dress.

Standing below the stream of warm water, her mind wandered. "It feels weird. All this dressing up. What am I doing it for?" she asked herself _. "You are dressing up for James dear."_ The voice in her head was back. "What? No! Definitely not," Lily screamed in her mind. _"Oh dear, dear. Its going take time I see."_ Sighing, and ignoring the traitorous little voice, Lily turned off the water, and after drying herself, she walked out and put on the dress.

The dress was made of a light gauzy cotton material. The top part of the dress was fitting and hugged her torso, clinching her small waist. The skirt fell to her knees and seemed to float around. Lily pulled out a thick white hair band and strapped it on so that her open hair would not fall on her face. Massaging some sunscreen lotion, she picked out her favorite shade of matte pink lipstick and dabbed it on. Satisfied, she looked at herself. The dress looked wonderful.

"Hmm, who knew Tuney could choose so well," she mused.

Smiling slightly, Lily put on a pair of white ballerina flats and then went downstairs

"Lily, honey, you look beautiful," Rose said, beaming at her daughter. "Here have a bacon sandwich and I'll get the car out. You want me to drop you at London right?"

"Yes mum. Drop me near that coffee shop. Mary will meet me there." Swirling down some orange juice and munching on her bacon sandwich, Lily grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Good morning boys. I see you are up early?" Fleamont Potter asked, surprised to see the laziest group of seventeen year old he had ever known to be awake at 10 'o' clock in the morning!

"Yes Dad. We've finished our breakfast."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No sir, we are going to Diagon Alley," Remus replied.

"Oh there you are." The five turned around to see Euphemia Potter bustling down the stairs.

"James, Sirius, I have written to Madam Malkin's and she will have your robes ready. I suppose Remus and Peter also have to buy dress robes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh good, good. So make sure you visit her first so that there is enough time for her to alter the robes."

"Okay mum. But now we really have to go," Sirius said and grabbed Peter, who was only half awake, while walking out to the garden.

Nodding at his parents, James followed them outside with Remus and the four apparated right inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the old, toothless barman waved cheerfully at them and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, no Tom. Thanks, but we are just passing by now. We'll come back for lunch," James replied.

"Oooh, can we have some of Tom's onion soup?"

"No Sirius. You had enough breakfast. And remember, we are on a schedule. We have to meet the girls for lunch at noon and before that we have to finish with the robes and go to the apothecary."

"Okay Moony. Be a killjoy," Sirius mumbled as the two followed James and Peter out into the sunny streets of Diagon Alley.

Remus steered them away from a wizard selling trick cauldrons and straight to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin, a squat witch, dressed in shimmering lavender robes and a pointed mauve hat immediately walked to them, smiling broadly.

"Ah, James Potter and friends. Yes, Mr. Potter your mother informed me about you. Now, do you all require school robes and dress robes?" she asked, chirpily.

"No ma'am, him and I only require dress robes," Peter said, pointing to Remus and himself.

"Fine then. I think it will be better if I get your school robes ready and then the four of you can go and look for the dress robes."

The four boys nodded, looking thoroughly bored. Remus and Peter wandered off aimlessly as Madam Malkin took measurements for Sirius and James.

"Ouch! Woman that hurt!" Sirius yelped as a stray pin struck him in the elbow. "Now boy, if you didn't slouch so much, then no harm would be done."

An hour later the four emerged from the shop carrying dress bags and looking very relieved to have finished with the horrifying experience of shopping for clothes.

"So gentlemen, shall we head for the apothecary to refill our potions kits? And then to Eyelop's Owl Emporium; Sirius and I need owl treats for Fonte and Dom," James asked. Remus and Sirius nodded while Peter just shrugged noncommittally; much to his dismay, he had not qualified for NEWT level Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration.

Mary was already waiting for Lily when her mother dropped her off at the Bean's Coffee Bar. Lily smiled widely at the short, frail looking blonde, with large blue eyes that made her look like a very pretty china doll. Mary hugged Lily and waved Rose goodbye, with Lily promising to be home by six.

"So are we apparating directly to Diagon Alley or do we go through the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily asked.

"No not through the Cauldron. I don't think I can handle the smell of booze this early. We'll go there for lunch later. Now c'mon, I'll take you in Side-Along Apparition."

Arriving on the cobbled streets, in front of the Magical Menagerie, Lily stumbled, trying to catch her breath; she had never before been in side along apparition and found it to be a not very pleasant experience.

"Lily! Mary! Over here!" Lily and Mary looked around and saw two girls running towards them.

"Alice! Dorcas! It's so good to see you!" Mary screamed as she and Lily jumped on them, hugging.

Alice, the tallest of the group, was a brunette with cropped hair that just touched her shoulder, brown eyes and a kind, round face. Dorcas was taller than Mary and Lily and had tanned, olive skin with heavily curled black hair and equally dark eyes.

"So, girls, guess what?" Alice asked smirking.

"What?!"

"Last night….Frank proposed!" Alice held up her left hand, grinning. And sure enough, a thin golden band with a singly princess cut diamond glittered form her ring finger!

The others immediately pounced on her, screaming with joy!

Frank Longbottom and Alice had been a couple since Alice's fourth year. But even after Frank graduated from Hogwarts, the two had been together. Frank was now in Auror Training.

"When is the wedding?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet. But we want it to be in the spring following our graduation."

"Oh! A spring wedding! Gorgeous!" the girls clapped and cooed.

"Well ladies we must really be going," Mary reminded them.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?"Dorcas asked.

"Um, Mary wants to buy a cat, I don't know why, so we'll go there. And then we need to go to the Apothecary, before we meet the boys for lunch," Lily replied.

"I need new robes, so we'll go there too," Alice said. The girls set off toward the Magical Menagerie.

"Now, Lily," Dorcas started slyly. "I see you are dressed so prettily. Does this have anything to do with a dashing Mr. Potter?"

"Oh shut up Dorkie!" Lily ran forward, blushing madly as the girls chased her, giggling all along!

The girls soon finished shopping. While Mary picked out her cat, Lily and Dorcas helped Alice to get her school robes. Then, they all headed to the Apothecary to fill their potions kits.

"Phew! That's it then. Now we have to meet the boys and then get our books and stationary after lunch," Lily said, glad to be in the sunshine and out of the Apothecary's clammy interiors.

"But the question is that where are those dimwits?" Mary grumbled as they all craned to search for the four lanky seventeen year olds.

"Maybe we could just wait for them at the Leaky Cauldron? They are sure to turn up there," Dorcas suggested.

"Hey! Look! There they are!" Alice pointed in a vague direction and sure enough, there they were.

The Marauders. Lazily strolling out of the Quidditch Quality Supplies. Really where else would they be?

Remus, hearing Alice, waved to them and immediately the boys came over.

"So ladies, how are we this fine morning?" Sirius asked in what he thought to be a suave manner, throwing an arm across Dorcas's shoulder.

"Well, _we_ were very good Black, that is until _you_ came over," Dorcas quipped, wriggling away from him.

"Aw. Back to surnames? I thought we were all friends now?"

"Sirius stop pouting. It's not attractive." Lily glared.

"But Red, of course you would think so. You are blind to my dashing good looks, as you are so busy lost in your daydreams of…OW RED!" Sirius never got to finish as Lily sent a Stinging Hex straight at his rear.

" _That_ Black is for the nicknames and the inappropriate comments. Now c'mon you lot I'm hungry," She said, walking away.

The others followed, chuckling at Sirius's misfortune. Remus and Peter supported him, while James lagged behind looking rather dazed with a stupid smile in his face.

Peter bagged a table for them as they ordered their food at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom soon arrived with the steaming hot plates and Alice served them.

"Okay, so the beef steak is for Remus, the chicken soup, bread and cheese for Peter. Here you go. Lily and I are having the lamb chops and Mary and Dorcas ordered the chicken roast. What else is left? Onion soup, buttered buns, pea soup, pork chops and fish fry. You mean to have _all_ this?" she stared at James and Sirius.

"Yeah, well we are growing men and we need nourishment," James replied grinning cockily at Alice, and started wolfing down all the food.

"Men! Yeah that's right," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Got a problem there Lily?"

"No Potter."

"You know, Lily, I think we should use our first names while talking to each other. We will be working together you know and will have to hold _civil_ conversations!"

"Yeah fine, _James."_

"What? Why are you going to be working together?" Mary asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well Prongs here is the Head Boy and Evans is the Head Girl," Peter explained.

"Oh Merlin's wet beard! Lily?!" the girls screamed.

"Yeah, okay. I forgot to mention it.

"Oh! Congratulations! You too James."

"Thanks MacDonald."

"Hey now that we all know the fabulous news, can we have some celebratory ice cream?" Sirius asked. "Prongsie will pay!"

"I will…?"

After finishing their lunch, the eight seventh years went to purchase their books.

"Mmm….this is my absolute favorite shop! Don't you just love the small of books and parchment and ink?" Lily sighed, pushing open the doors of Flourish and Blots.

"Frankly, no, Lily. An old bookstore holds no charm."

"Yeah Po- James. You would think so. But only because you are a half witted prat!"

"Oi! Take a notch down, will you?" James called good naturedly, as Lily went behind the bookshelves.

"Psst. Lily!" Lily looked around to see Alice, Mary, and Dorcas peeping from the Quill and Ink Counter.

"What is it?"

"Well Lils, are you all right?" Mary began, a little nervously.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Lily, why are you snapping at James so much?"

"Why am I snapping at James? Why do you think so? He is an arrogant, bullying, immature toe rag!" Lily whispered, furiously.

"No Lily. You are just not choosing to look beyond the fifth year James," Alice said quietly.

Lily simply glared.

Dorcas gently patted her on the back, trying to soothe her. "Lils just try and bear with him. The bloke is trying a little too hard."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Hey girls?" Remus called. "We've finish with our stuff. So we thought we'll go down and order the ice creams while you shop. Any choices?"

"Mint chocolate chip!" the four answered in unison.

Remus rolled his eyes, grinning and left the bookshop. The marauders strolled down the streets. The sunlight was fading and the shops were lighting up. Suddenly a movement near the entrance of Knockturn Alley caught James eyes.

"Hey look who it is," he said.

"Excellent! Snivellus!" Sirius seemed more than happy and had already pointed his arm!

"So what do you say gentlemen? Let's have a pre-Hogwarts prank shall we?"

"James. No. you promised to change."

"But Moony c'mon. A little harmless spell won't affect anything!" James almost whined, pulling out his wand and joining Sirius.

"Ok then. Wormtail take out the cloak," Remus sighed.

Peter threw James's Invisibility Cloak over the four of them and James and Sirius whispered together, "Tantallegra!"

Almost at once Snape's legs started changing into spider legs that danced. Poor Severus! He had to Stumble down the steps of Knockturn Alley, dancing weirdly, while the four boys on the opposite end of the street collapsed, laughing.

"Now c'mon. Let's get the ice creams. And Prongs you better hope that Evans does not find this out," Peter said, still gasping.

When the girls arrived, none of them said a word. They simply collected their ice creams from Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor, stopping to chat with Mr. Fortescue, who always seemed to know a lot about medieval witch burning.

"We had better get going'" Alice said to Dorcas.

"Oh yeah I'll come too," Mary said.

"What about you Lily?"

"I have to go to London. Mum will pick me up."

"Oh okay. So we'll leave you here."

"Peter and I should go as well. Peter isn't your curfew at 5:00?"

"Yeah Moony. Let's go then."

So they all said goodbye and hugged before Mary, Alice, Dorcas, Remus and Peter apparated.

"So Lily, have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"No James. But thank you," Lily giggled, blushing. James smiled at her goofily as Sirius pretended to gag.

"Oh stuff it Black!"

"Sure Lilykins!"

" _James!_ _Sirius!_ " All of them turned, hearing the squeal.

A tall, slim girl with breathtaking beauty stood in front of them. She fluttered her long eyelashes and opened her blue eyes wide; pouting her perfectly sculpted red lips. It was Velma Vane, a sixth year. She was Hogwarts' most famous seductress and her brother Rayce, a seventh year, was the total man whore! Velma's newest fancy had been James. Now if only that Evans girl would just get lost! Or else Sirius would do too!

"Vane. How are you?" James asked politely.

"Oh! I'm fine, now that I've seen you!" she walked up to them and hugged James and Sirius tightly, almost shoving her ample bust in their face.

Seeing her hug James, Lily felt a pang of anger that she couldn't place.

"Jamesie, Rayce told me that you are Head Boy!" Velma squealed, flipping her glossy black ringlets.

"Yeah thanks. Uh, Lily here is Head Girl."

"Oh whatever. I'm surprised to see you here Evans. I wonder what you did to get Head Girl. Obviously you are nothing compared to darling James here," She said, with a lot of venom.

"Oh well. You know _Velma;_ I'd have to be as empty headed as you to even come under remote comparison with Potter here!" Lily laughed.

Velma glared at her, her large eyes filling up with fake tears.

Sirius decided that this was a great time to step in. "Hey Vane, sorry, but we really have to go. So see you at Hogwarts," he said squeezing her lightly. That seemed to do the trick. Velma brightened up immediately.

"Oh of course! I won't be keeping you! See you on Monday!" she waved playfully and walked away, swaying her hips, but not before throwing a scathing glance at Lily. The two boys simply shook their heads and continued walking, Lily followed them, quite flustered from the encounter.

"Sirius, don't you have to go to Gringotts?"

"Yes, that's right Prongs."

Lily looked at them sharply. "You two will be going to Gringotts? _Now?_ "

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's nearly six! Wont your parents worry?"

"Chill Lils. Sirius lives with me. And my parents don't really worry about us. We can manage you know. Plus the _two_ of us won't be going. Sirius will go and I'll walk you to London," James replied, smiling crookedly.

Lily shook her head. "No. No. _No James._ You will NOT accompany me. I can't stand you flirting with another buxom bimbo we meet. And you are still immature enough to prank innocent people, even if they are _Slytherins paying a visit to Knockturn Alley!_ "

"Y-yo-you s-s-s-saw?" Sirius and James stuttered.

"Yes I did. So forgive me, but I'll see you in the Hogwarts Express. Enjoy your evening," Lily replied viciously.

"Oh shit Padfoot. This is bad," James groaned staring at the love of his life, as she walked away.

"Now c'mon Prongs. You'll get her. But tonight, let's go to Gringotts first and then we can celebrate you getting Head Boy with Tom serving us some good old Ogden's Firewhiskey!" Sirius said, ruffling James's hair.

The two friends laughed and started toward the Gringotts Wizard's Bank.

CHATER 3 Hogwarts Express

"Lily! Wake up!"

"Go away mum!" Lily turned over and snuggled beneath the covers.

Suddenly the sheet was ripped off and the warmth immediately vanished.

"Mum!" Lily groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Lily Marie Evans! You get up right now! I don't think Hogwarts will appreciate its Head Girl missing the train!"

"Oh shit! Mom, what is the time?" Lily sat up straight on her bed, and stared at her mother.

"Mind your language, young lady! Its half past eight now," Rose replied sternly. "We are leaving the house at 10:15 sharp, so hurry up."

Rose opened the windows and pushed the curtains apart, letting in the bright sunshine.

"Mum! It's too early and too bright! Wake me up in 30 minutes please."

"Lily! Bathroom! NOW!"

"Oh, okay. Okay." Lily grudgingly got up and collecting the clothes she had laid out the previous night, made her way to the bathroom.

After taking a long, warm, luxurious bath, Lily slipped onto a dark green skirt and a white blouse and tied her hair in a knot. Checking her trunk and the sling bag that carried all her essentials, she went downstairs, feeling much less sleepy and definitely more cheerful.

"Good Morning Dad! Good Morning Tu-Petunia!" Petunia just nodded curtly. Andrew Evans smiled at his youngest daughter. It always pained him to see his daughter leave for a school that did not belong to his world and this reminded him that his daughter too belonged to a different world.

"Is everything packed Lils?"

"Yes. I finished all my packing yesterday."

"Good, good. I'll go and bring down your trunk and bag."

"Thanks Dad!" Andrew gave her a one-armed hug and left the table. There seemed to be an awkward silence as Lily and Petunia were the only ones left eating. Lily piled her plate with an assortment of fruits and filled her glass with cold orange juice.

"So, um, Petunia, will you be coming to see me off today?"

"No please. I have to meet Vernon's mother. And I don't really want to be amongst a whole lot of freaks. One during the holidays is enough!"

Ignoring her comment, Lily continued, "When is Vernon coming?"

"In December. Why?"

"No. Just wondering when the wedding is?"

"You don't need to bother about that! It's _my_ wedding and if I have my way then you will have the least part in it."

This time Lily was genuinely hurt. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She shoveled the last forkful of chopped bananas and left the room.

"Spare me the tears freak! You will never fool me!" Petunia called.

A little later, Petunia left the house and it was time for Lily and her parents to head for King's Cross Station.

"Lily, would you mind if we just dropped you at Platform 9?"

"No Mum. That will be fine."

"Lils, do you think you will be able to come home for Christmas? Or will your Head Girl duties be too demanding?"

"I don't know dad. But I'll try to come. It's just that this is my last year in Hogwarts and most of my friends will be staying. Still, I'll let you know."

Very soon, they reached Kings Cross and Lily hugged and kissed Rose and Andrew before walking to the wall leading to Platform 9 and ¾. She turned and waved once and then smoothly walked through the wall.

Arriving on Platform 9 and ¾, lily took a deep breath and let the scent of steam, chocolate frogs and parchment, laced with faint currents of Quidditch jumpers and broom polish assault her senses. This scent practically screamed Hogwarts and finally she felt at home. Dragging her trunk towards the train she bumped into a broad back.

"Um, sorry. Didn't see where I was going," She apologized.

"Hi Lily. Don't worry. It's fine. Here let me help you."

"Oh thanks a lot Conan."

Conan McLaggen was a true gentleman. He and Lily got along very well. Hoisting her trunk up, he himself boarded the train and then helped Lily too.

"Would you like to sit with me Lily?" Conan asked politely.

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline. I have to meet my friends."

Conan looked rather dejected but smiled.

"Hey, by the way, congratulations! You were bound to get Head girl! With all your brains and not to mention beauty!" he winked as Lily blushed and muttered, "thanks."

Lily walked along the length of the train and found an empty compartment near the end. Throwing open a window, she saw Alice snogging, ahem, _saying goodbye_ to Frank!

"AAAliceee!" she screamed and poor Alice almost wrenched off Frank's lips in shock! She turned around and glared at Lily. Lily simply grinned cheekily at her best friend. Frank waved at Lily.

"Hey Lily! Had a nice summer?"

"Yes Frank. How's Auror Training?"

"Good. Good."

Lily waved again and looked around, savoring the last time she would board the train.

The compartment doors slid open as Mary and Dorcas came.

"Saw dear Alice outside," Mary grinned.

"Yeah. She seemed to be playing a good set of tonsil tennis with Frank!"

The three of them burst out laughing as Alice herself came in, blushing at their comments.

"Oh shut up Lily! Just wait and see what happens when a certain Head Boy finally turns on his charm at full blast!"

Immediately Lily blushed and narrowed her eyes at Alice. "That will never happen. Anyway see you later. I have to go to the Heads compartment now."

"Ooooh," the girls catcalled as she left.

When Lily arrived to the Heads Compartment, she saw that James was already there. The black haired boy was pouring over a piece of parchment that had the official Hogwarts seal. At first glance Lily thought that he was trying to prank the paper to squirt water at her or something! Or maybe he was just pretending. But then remembering her friends' advice, Lily swallowed all her initial annoyance and went to sit beside him.

"What are you reading James?"

James visibly jumped. He had not noticed her till then. "Oh hey. Um, I'm just filling in the names of the prefects."

"Oh really?" Lily snorted. "Do you even know who the prefects are?"

"Yeah. I do. Got Moony to tell me their names," James grinned, evidently proud of this feat.

Rolling her eyes, Lily took the parchment from him. What she saw truly impressed her. James had drawn up the list of prefects with a lot of care and had charmed the writing to be an elegant script instead of his usual chicken scratch. What surprised her most is that he had actually done something responsible. She had expected him to simply skive off his duties and leave her to do everything on her own. But this seemed to be miraculous. If James continued this way, she could definitely work with him.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **STUDENT COUNCIL**_

 _ **HEAD GIRL: Lily Evans**_

 _ **HEAD BOY: James Potter**_

 _ **LIST OF PREFECTS**_

 _ **GRYFFINDOR:**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Hestia Jones, Allan Peakes**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: David Robbins, Aurelia Summers**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Remus Lupin**_

 _ **RAVENCLAW:**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: John Potts, Stephen Corner**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Sienna Harris, Mia Royce**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Conan Mclaggen, Anna Tommes**_

 _ **HUFFLEPUFF:**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Millie Fields, Jane Rollins**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Lucy Green, Louis Rivers**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Adam Long, Michael Boot**_

 _ **SLYTHERIN:**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Narcissa Black, Samuel Bulstrode**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Paul Parkinson, Zaphrina Greengrass**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Years: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy**_

"Good Job James. This is really helpful."

"Thanks Lily. Look I was hoping you could give some insight to this Heads business."

"Sure. So right now our job basically is to attend the Prefects' Meeting, introduce ourselves and let them know that tonight we will be patrolling and also set a date for the next meeting. After that we have to draw up a patrolling schedule and a tutoring schedule. That is all for now. I guess we'll get further instructions from Dumbledore."

"Oh okay. That doesn't sound too daunting."

"Well let's go then. We'd better get the meeting started."

The meeting went really smoothly. Everybody, except the Slytherins of course, seemed to appreciate the idea of James being Head Boy. He was a natural leader, but he let Lily do most of the talking, occasionally entertaining them with his witty comments and easy smiles. The Slytherins, however, kept glowering at him.

At the end of the meeting, Remus hung back to wait for James.

"Are you coming Prongs?"

"I'll be right along. Got a few more things," James said, looking significantly behind him where Lily was arranging papers.

Remus smiled. "Fine then. We are in the last compartment."

Waving at his friend, James turned to Lily who was now sitting on the seat. "So what do you want James?"

"Look I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lily was surprised at how serious James looked.

"For harassing you. I was a fool to ask you out so many times when it was irritating you. So I really apologize for that. I won't continue it. This is our last year. We have to work together, so I would really like us to be friends. If not that, then at least let's be on civil terms because I really would like to have real conversations than screaming contests."

Now Lily was so shocked at this speech that she really couldn't speak. James mistook her silence for rejection. Why shouldn't she reject him? In the past she had rejected his flamboyant proposals and now it was his friendship. Sighing sadly, he said, "Um, its okay Lily. You don't have to agree. I understand. I'll see you around."

James pushed open the door to leave, his shoulders miserably sagging.

"No! James! Wait!" Lily caught his arm and pulled him to face her. "I'm sorry too. I seemed to have judged you too harshly. I'd really like us to be friends too." She smiled.

Immediately, James' eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yes"

"Wow great!" He quickly hugged and was surprised to feel her hugging back.

Shyly they stepped apart, Lily slightly red in the face. "So I'll see you at the sorting?" she asked.

"Yes. Definitely."

"So, what happened?" Mary asked, as soon as Lily returned to their compartment. The others also seemed to waiting eagerly for her.

"What will happen? Nothing at all. Just a normal prefects meeting," Lily replied, a little hesitatingly. But the girls were not going to leave her alone. This was one of those rare times where Lily has returned quite happy from an encounter with James and her friends were not going to rest till they had a full detailed description of what exactly had happened in the meeting.

"Lily. Please. Do you really expect us to believe that _nothing_ happened between you and James?" Alice asked in a voice she would normally use to explain something to a five year old.

"Um…ok. Well, um… James and I have decided to be friends. I mean at least acquaintances. You know, because we have to work together and all that," Lily replied, slightly annoyed at the pestering. She looked at the three girls who stared back with identical grins, full blown, bordering on smirks! "Uh…guys? What's with all the smiles?"

"Oh Lily! Sweetheart you are going to have a fantastic time, now that you have given James a chance!"

" _Given James a chance?_ How does being friends qualify as an acceptance to a date proposal Dorcas? Sorry, but I think you are sadly mistaken or delusional."

"No Lily darling. You have given James a chance to be a friend and to prove to you that he is actually a good person. It's only a matter of time before you fall in love, get married and have beautiful babies!" Dorcas quipped smoothly, as Mary and Alice nodded.

Lily huffed, red in face and turned around to press her face against the window pane, in a vain attempt to ignore her giggling friends. After all, whatever they had said were a little too true, but Lily was not yet ready to admit that, not even to herself.

CHAPTER 4 The Term Begins

Pretty soon the Hogwarts Express drew into the Hogsmeade station and upon jumping out on to the platform; Lily was greeted by a familiar voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Lily turned around to see Hagrid walking over, his big lantern swinging as he gathered the terrified first years. Lily smiled to herself, as she joined her friends and walked to the carriages.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I go over and say hello to Hestia?" Alice asked. Hestia Jones was Frank's fifth year cousin and Alice was very fond of her.

"Sure Al, go ahead. We'll see you at the feast."

"But there are only 2 seats left in this one," Mary said as she peeped into the Carriage nearest to them.

"That's ok, you guys go ahead, and I'll wait for a returning one."

"Are you sure Lily?"

"Yes absolutely. I do have to make sure that everyone has left safely. So I'll wait."

"Alright then, see you!"

Lily waited on the edge of the Black Lake for a returning boat. She looked across to the tall castle that loomed over the lake, on the top of the hill. It looked like a formidable fortress, but a million windows shone with flickering candles and to Lily, it was home.

"It's a right beauty isn't it?"

Lily jumped at the voice beside her, but then smiled at a brown haired boy.

"Hello Remus."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Diagon Alley

On Saturday morning, Lily woke up feeling fresh and happy. There seemed to be a distinct cheerful mood to the day. And then she remembered. It was the day that she was supposed to go to Diagon Alley! Oh Merlin, she would see James! Immediately her brain tuned onto panic mode!

"Oh bilmey! What am I supposed to wear?" she muttered as she frantically started emptying out her wardrobe, in search of something suitable.

"What are you doing?" a snotty voice asked from the doorway.

"Tuney. Hi, good morning. I, uh, I'm looking for something to wear."

"Why? Are you going out? Meeting someone?"

"Um ya. I'm going to meet uh Alice and the others. Uh, in London. We're buying school supplies."

"So if you're only meeting the girls, then why the fuss over clothes? Or is there a boy involved?" Petunia demanded.

"Well, um, uh, Tu-t-Tuney, you see, um," Lily stuttered.

"Spare me an explanation. I don't want to know." "Here, wear this." Petunia threw a dress from the pile and turned to go. "By the way Lily, please refrain from calling me Tuney." And with that she left.

Lily shook her head regretfully. Ever since, they were children, she had called Petunia 'Tuney", and now Petunia's words seemed make it clear as to how much the sisters had drifted apart. She looked down at the dress she was holding. It was a pretty, tiffany blue summer dress that she had never worn before. Not waiting to ponder over the choice, she went to take a shower and change into the dress.

Standing below the stream of warm water, her mind wandered. "It feels weird. All this dressing up. What am I doing it for?" she asked herself _. "You are dressing up for James dear."_ The voice in her head was back. "What? No! Definitely not," Lily screamed in her mind. _"Oh dear, dear. Its going take time I see."_ Sighing, and ignoring the traitorous little voice, Lily turned off the water, and after drying herself, she walked out and put on the dress.

The dress was made of a light gauzy cotton material. The top part of the dress was fitting and hugged her torso, clinching her small waist. The skirt fell to her knees and seemed to float around. Lily pulled out a thick white hair band and strapped it on so that her open hair would not fall on her face. Massaging some sunscreen lotion, she picked out her favorite shade of matte pink lipstick and dabbed it on. Satisfied, she looked at herself. The dress looked wonderful.

"Hmm, who knew Tuney could choose so well," she mused.

Smiling slightly, Lily put on a pair of white ballerina flats and then went downstairs

"Lily, honey, you look beautiful," Rose said, beaming at her daughter. "Here have a bacon sandwich and I'll get the car out. You want me to drop you at London right?"

"Yes mum. Drop me near that coffee shop. Mary will meet me there." Swirling down some orange juice and munching on her bacon sandwich, Lily grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Good morning boys. I see you are up early?" Fleamont Potter asked, surprised to see the laziest group of seventeen year old he had ever known to be awake at 10 'o' clock in the morning!

"Yes Dad. We've finished our breakfast."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No sir, we are going to Diagon Alley," Remus replied.

"Oh there you are." The five turned around to see Euphemia Potter bustling down the stairs.

"James, Sirius, I have written to Madam Malkin's and she will have your robes ready. I suppose Remus and Peter also have to buy dress robes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh good, good. So make sure you visit her first so that there is enough time for her to alter the robes."

"Okay mum. But now we really have to go," Sirius said and grabbed Peter, who was only half awake, while walking out to the garden.

Nodding at his parents, James followed them outside with Remus and the four apparated right inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the old, toothless barman waved cheerfully at them and asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, no Tom. Thanks, but we are just passing by now. We'll come back for lunch," James replied.

"Oooh, can we have some of Tom's onion soup?"

"No Sirius. You had enough breakfast. And remember, we are on a schedule. We have to meet the girls for lunch at noon and before that we have to finish with the robes and go to the apothecary."

"Okay Moony. Be a killjoy," Sirius mumbled as the two followed James and Peter out into the sunny streets of Diagon Alley.

Remus steered them away from a wizard selling trick cauldrons and straight to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin, a squat witch, dressed in shimmering lavender robes and a pointed mauve hat immediately walked to them, smiling broadly.

"Ah, James Potter and friends. Yes, Mr. Potter your mother informed me about you. Now, do you all require school robes and dress robes?" she asked, chirpily.

"No ma'am, him and I only require dress robes," Peter said, pointing to Remus and himself.

"Fine then. I think it will be better if I get your school robes ready and then the four of you can go and look for the dress robes."

The four boys nodded, looking thoroughly bored. Remus and Peter wandered off aimlessly as Madam Malkin took measurements for Sirius and James.

"Ouch! Woman that hurt!" Sirius yelped as a stray pin struck him in the elbow. "Now boy, if you didn't slouch so much, then no harm would be done."

An hour later the four emerged from the shop carrying dress bags and looking very relieved to have finished with the horrifying experience of shopping for clothes.

"So gentlemen, shall we head for the apothecary to refill our potions kits? And then to Eyelop's Owl Emporium; Sirius and I need owl treats for Fonte and Dom," James asked. Remus and Sirius nodded while Peter just shrugged noncommittally; much to his dismay, he had not qualified for NEWT level Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration.

Mary was already waiting for Lily when her mother dropped her off at the Bean's Coffee Bar. Lily smiled widely at the short, frail looking blonde, with large blue eyes that made her look like a very pretty china doll. Mary hugged Lily and waved Rose goodbye, with Lily promising to be home by six.

"So are we apparating directly to Diagon Alley or do we go through the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily asked.

"No not through the Cauldron. I don't think I can handle the smell of booze this early. We'll go there for lunch later. Now c'mon, I'll take you in Side-Along Apparition."

Arriving on the cobbled streets, in front of the Magical Menagerie, Lily stumbled, trying to catch her breath; she had never before been in side along apparition and found it to be a not very pleasant experience.

"Lily! Mary! Over here!" Lily and Mary looked around and saw two girls running towards them.

"Alice! Dorcas! It's so good to see you!" Mary screamed as she and Lily jumped on them, hugging.

Alice, the tallest of the group, was a brunette with cropped hair that just touched her shoulder, brown eyes and a kind, round face. Dorcas was taller than Mary and Lily and had tanned, olive skin with heavily curled black hair and equally dark eyes.

"So, girls, guess what?" Alice asked smirking.

"What?!"

"Last night….Frank proposed!" Alice held up her left hand, grinning. And sure enough, a thin golden band with a singly princess cut diamond glittered form her ring finger!

The others immediately pounced on her, screaming with joy!

Frank Longbottom and Alice had been a couple since Alice's fourth year. But even after Frank graduated from Hogwarts, the two had been together. Frank was now in Auror Training.

"When is the wedding?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet. But we want it to be in the spring following our graduation."

"Oh! A spring wedding! Gorgeous!" the girls clapped and cooed.

"Well ladies we must really be going," Mary reminded them.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?"Dorcas asked.

"Um, Mary wants to buy a cat, I don't know why, so we'll go there. And then we need to go to the Apothecary, before we meet the boys for lunch," Lily replied.

"I need new robes, so we'll go there too," Alice said. The girls set off toward the Magical Menagerie.

"Now, Lily," Dorcas started slyly. "I see you are dressed so prettily. Does this have anything to do with a dashing Mr. Potter?"

"Oh shut up Dorkie!" Lily ran forward, blushing madly as the girls chased her, giggling all along!

The girls soon finished shopping. While Mary picked out her cat, Lily and Dorcas helped Alice to get her school robes. Then, they all headed to the Apothecary to fill their potions kits.

"Phew! That's it then. Now we have to meet the boys and then get our books and stationary after lunch," Lily said, glad to be in the sunshine and out of the Apothecary's clammy interiors.

"But the question is that where are those dimwits?" Mary grumbled as they all craned to search for the four lanky seventeen year olds.

"Maybe we could just wait for them at the Leaky Cauldron? They are sure to turn up there," Dorcas suggested.

"Hey! Look! There they are!" Alice pointed in a vague direction and sure enough, there they were.

The Marauders. Lazily strolling out of the Quidditch Quality Supplies. Really where else would they be?

Remus, hearing Alice, waved to them and immediately the boys came over.

"So ladies, how are we this fine morning?" Sirius asked in what he thought to be a suave manner, throwing an arm across Dorcas's shoulder.

"Well, _we_ were very good Black, that is until _you_ came over," Dorcas quipped, wriggling away from him.

"Aw. Back to surnames? I thought we were all friends now?"

"Sirius stop pouting. It's not attractive." Lily glared.

"But Red, of course you would think so. You are blind to my dashing good looks, as you are so busy lost in your daydreams of…OW RED!" Sirius never got to finish as Lily sent a Stinging Hex straight at his rear.

" _That_ Black is for the nicknames and the inappropriate comments. Now c'mon you lot I'm hungry," She said, walking away.

The others followed, chuckling at Sirius's misfortune. Remus and Peter supported him, while James lagged behind looking rather dazed with a stupid smile in his face.

Peter bagged a table for them as they ordered their food at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom soon arrived with the steaming hot plates and Alice served them.

"Okay, so the beef steak is for Remus, the chicken soup, bread and cheese for Peter. Here you go. Lily and I are having the lamb chops and Mary and Dorcas ordered the chicken roast. What else is left? Onion soup, buttered buns, pea soup, pork chops and fish fry. You mean to have _all_ this?" she stared at James and Sirius.

"Yeah, well we are growing men and we need nourishment," James replied grinning cockily at Alice, and started wolfing down all the food.

"Men! Yeah that's right," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Got a problem there Lily?"

"No Potter."

"You know, Lily, I think we should use our first names while talking to each other. We will be working together you know and will have to hold _civil_ conversations!"

"Yeah fine, _James."_

"What? Why are you going to be working together?" Mary asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well Prongs here is the Head Boy and Evans is the Head Girl," Peter explained.

"Oh Merlin's wet beard! Lily?!" the girls screamed.

"Yeah, okay. I forgot to mention it.

"Oh! Congratulations! You too James."

"Thanks MacDonald."

"Hey now that we all know the fabulous news, can we have some celebratory ice cream?" Sirius asked. "Prongsie will pay!"

"I will…?"

After finishing their lunch, the eight seventh years went to purchase their books.

"Mmm….this is my absolute favorite shop! Don't you just love the small of books and parchment and ink?" Lily sighed, pushing open the doors of Flourish and Blots.

"Frankly, no, Lily. An old bookstore holds no charm."

"Yeah Po- James. You would think so. But only because you are a half witted prat!"

"Oi! Take a notch down, will you?" James called good naturedly, as Lily went behind the bookshelves.

"Psst. Lily!" Lily looked around to see Alice, Mary, and Dorcas peeping from the Quill and Ink Counter.

"What is it?"

"Well Lils, are you all right?" Mary began, a little nervously.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Lily, why are you snapping at James so much?"

"Why am I snapping at James? Why do you think so? He is an arrogant, bullying, immature toe rag!" Lily whispered, furiously.

"No Lily. You are just not choosing to look beyond the fifth year James," Alice said quietly.

Lily simply glared.

Dorcas gently patted her on the back, trying to soothe her. "Lils just try and bear with him. The bloke is trying a little too hard."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Hey girls?" Remus called. "We've finish with our stuff. So we thought we'll go down and order the ice creams while you shop. Any choices?"

"Mint chocolate chip!" the four answered in unison.

Remus rolled his eyes, grinning and left the bookshop. The marauders strolled down the streets. The sunlight was fading and the shops were lighting up. Suddenly a movement near the entrance of Knockturn Alley caught James eyes.

"Hey look who it is," he said.

"Excellent! Snivellus!" Sirius seemed more than happy and had already pointed his arm!

"So what do you say gentlemen? Let's have a pre-Hogwarts prank shall we?"

"James. No. you promised to change."

"But Moony c'mon. A little harmless spell won't affect anything!" James almost whined, pulling out his wand and joining Sirius.

"Ok then. Wormtail take out the cloak," Remus sighed.

Peter threw James's Invisibility Cloak over the four of them and James and Sirius whispered together, "Tantallegra!"

Almost at once Snape's legs started changing into spider legs that danced. Poor Severus! He had to Stumble down the steps of Knockturn Alley, dancing weirdly, while the four boys on the opposite end of the street collapsed, laughing.

"Now c'mon. Let's get the ice creams. And Prongs you better hope that Evans does not find this out," Peter said, still gasping.

When the girls arrived, none of them said a word. They simply collected their ice creams from Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor, stopping to chat with Mr. Fortescue, who always seemed to know a lot about medieval witch burning.

"We had better get going'" Alice said to Dorcas.

"Oh yeah I'll come too," Mary said.

"What about you Lily?"

"I have to go to London. Mum will pick me up."

"Oh okay. So we'll leave you here."

"Peter and I should go as well. Peter isn't your curfew at 5:00?"

"Yeah Moony. Let's go then."

So they all said goodbye and hugged before Mary, Alice, Dorcas, Remus and Peter apparated.

"So Lily, have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"No James. But thank you," Lily giggled, blushing. James smiled at her goofily as Sirius pretended to gag.

"Oh stuff it Black!"

"Sure Lilykins!"

" _James!_ _Sirius!_ " All of them turned, hearing the squeal.

A tall, slim girl with breathtaking beauty stood in front of them. She fluttered her long eyelashes and opened her blue eyes wide; pouting her perfectly sculpted red lips. It was Velma Vane, a sixth year. She was Hogwarts' most famous seductress and her brother Rayce, a seventh year, was the total man whore! Velma's newest fancy had been James. Now if only that Evans girl would just get lost! Or else Sirius would do too!

"Vane. How are you?" James asked politely.

"Oh! I'm fine, now that I've seen you!" she walked up to them and hugged James and Sirius tightly, almost shoving her ample bust in their face.

Seeing her hug James, Lily felt a pang of anger that she couldn't place.

"Jamesie, Rayce told me that you are Head Boy!" Velma squealed, flipping her glossy black ringlets.

"Yeah thanks. Uh, Lily here is Head Girl."

"Oh whatever. I'm surprised to see you here Evans. I wonder what you did to get Head Girl. Obviously you are nothing compared to darling James here," She said, with a lot of venom.

"Oh well. You know _Velma;_ I'd have to be as empty headed as you to even come under remote comparison with Potter here!" Lily laughed.

Velma glared at her, her large eyes filling up with fake tears.

Sirius decided that this was a great time to step in. "Hey Vane, sorry, but we really have to go. So see you at Hogwarts," he said squeezing her lightly. That seemed to do the trick. Velma brightened up immediately.

"Oh of course! I won't be keeping you! See you on Monday!" she waved playfully and walked away, swaying her hips, but not before throwing a scathing glance at Lily. The two boys simply shook their heads and continued walking, Lily followed them, quite flustered from the encounter.

"Sirius, don't you have to go to Gringotts?"

"Yes, that's right Prongs."

Lily looked at them sharply. "You two will be going to Gringotts? _Now?_ "

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's nearly six! Wont your parents worry?"

"Chill Lils. Sirius lives with me. And my parents don't really worry about us. We can manage you know. Plus the _two_ of us won't be going. Sirius will go and I'll walk you to London," James replied, smiling crookedly.

Lily shook her head. "No. No. _No James._ You will NOT accompany me. I can't stand you flirting with another buxom bimbo we meet. And you are still immature enough to prank innocent people, even if they are _Slytherins paying a visit to Knockturn Alley!_ "

"Y-yo-you s-s-s-saw?" Sirius and James stuttered.

"Yes I did. So forgive me, but I'll see you in the Hogwarts Express. Enjoy your evening," Lily replied viciously.

"Oh shit Padfoot. This is bad," James groaned staring at the love of his life, as she walked away.

"Now c'mon Prongs. You'll get her. But tonight, let's go to Gringotts first and then we can celebrate you getting Head Boy with Tom serving us some good old Ogden's Firewhiskey!" Sirius said, ruffling James's hair.

The two friends laughed and started toward the Gringotts Wizard's Bank.


End file.
